leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Season Two
Season Two is the second competitive time period for League of Legends. Season Two began on November 29, 2011, a week after the release of patch V1.0.0.130. The patch introduced the Champion , a new set of masteries, the removal of the summoner spells and , and the addition of , and for Classic Mode. Season Two features Riot have released new features during Season Two: * New champions. * New issues of the Journal of Justice. * Weekly livestreams of tournaments. * A total prize pool of five million US dollars.League of Legends Season Two to Feature a $5 million Prize Pool (*) * New and modified summoner spells.Inside Design: Summoner Spells and Season Two! * New masteries. * A new game mode: Dominion. * Improved A.I. Bots. * Spectator Mode. (*) The $5 million will be provided by Riot and is not tied to any award provided by the individual tournaments. This amount will increase significantly due to sponsors, etc. Notable game changes On top of the announced game changes there are noteworthy events taking place during Season Two: * The removal of the Dodge mechanic. Inside Design: Dodge This change has a couple of consequences to the game and entails a few changes, such as: ** A refund for Dodge runesDodge Runes Refund in the Coming WeeksDodge Rune Refunds have bugun! ** A remake for , . ** A change for - his passive. ** A remake/change for the items and . * An overhaul of the jungle in Summoner's Rift.Volibear Patch Preview: Gameplay Changes which features: ** The difficulty of the camps is easier. ** The rewards start lower but scale into late game. ** The smaller camps respawn faster. ** All the camps yield a buff. * Systemic changes to the lane phase which include: ** A nerf on the health gain from . ** A nerf on the health gain from , and ** A nerf to the damage minions deal to champions. ** A nerf on the slow from the lizard buff for melee champions. ** A reduction for the cost of . ** Several nerfs aimed at the sustain of support champions: *** *** *** * A new map for custom games Proving Grounds. ** A new summoner spell only for Proving Grounds * New items added: , , . ** remade into . ** made available for Classic Mode. * A remake for , , and * The removal of regular long duration stealth. ** A remake for and . ** A new form of stealth, , created for . * League of Legends' 100th champion released - . * First champion to have recall animation - . * First champion to have knockback and knockup animation - * First champions to have lore interactions - and * First champion to have two running animations - * New type of skins - themes, first one being . ** Themes cost 3250 RP. ** changes its appearance depending on the champion's level. ** Purchase of the theme grants summoners an exclusive Summoner Icon and profile banner. * Addition of Colorblind mode: ** New mode which improves visualization of health bars and various graphical effects and animations for colorblind players. * Many in-game UI and PVP.net improvements. Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! Announced by RedBeard:Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! Summoners! We are pleased to announce the biggest League of Legends tournament to date: the Season Two World Championship! On October 13, 2012, Riot Games will host the thrilling conclusion of our $5 million season in Los Angeles, California. With half of Season Two already in the books and numerous viewership records broken, the best players from North America, Europe, China, Korea and the Rest of Asia are all preparing for their respective Regional Finals. Over the course of this epic tournament series, top teams from each region will clash for the right to advance to the World Championship in Los Angeles, where the winner will bring home the lion’s share of a $3 million combined prize pool – the biggest payday in eSports history! Since Season Two began, Riot and the entire League of Legends community have been closely watching the top contenders compete around the globe. While Team Solo Mid has already clinched a berth in the North American Regional Finals, other teams are still in the hunt as they battle it out in the remaining stops on the Challenger Circuit. The action all culminates this October, at the Season Two World Championship! Tickets go on sale this summer, so stay tuned for more information about how you can attend this unprecedented eSports event. You can find a complete list of the locations and dates of the Regional Finals below.Season Two Championship: October 13, Los Angeles! * Mainland China: July 26 - Shanghai, China at China Joy * Europe: August 16 - Cologne, Germany at Gamescom * North America: August 31 - Seattle, United States at PAX Prime * Korea: September 21 - Seoul, Korea at the OGN eSports Stadium * Taiwan/Hong Kong/Macau: September 22 - Taipei, Taiwan at G1 * Southeast Asia: September - Singapore at Garena Carnival IPL4 Hits Vegas Announced by Average Gatsby:IPL4 Hits Vegas Summoners! ''The IPL Pro League crowns another champion this weekend at the Cosmopolitan Hotel in fabulous Las Vegas. The IPL4 Championship runs from Friday, April 6th through Sunday, April 8th: featuring eight of the best teams in the world, facing off in 5v5, double-elimination, best-of-three format until a single victor remains! ''There’s no better place to catch all the action than our official event site, which covers everything on the ground in Las Vegas. Tickets to the Season Two World Championship Announced by '''RedBeard':Tickets to the Season Two World Championship We’re closing in on the Season Two World Championship, and with the largest prize purse in eSports history on the line, the stakes have never been higher. Beginning October 4, the top League of Legends teams from all across the globe will collide in Los Angeles, California, to compete for a $2 million prize purse. When the smoke clears at the USC Basketball Arena, one team will be crowned Season Two World Champion! The Season Two World Championship will span two weeks: the World Playoffs at LA Live from October 4th through October 6th and the World Finals at the USC Basketball Arena on October 13th. At the World Playoffs, twelve teams from North America, Europe, China, Korea, Taiwan and Southeast Asia will do battle over three days to determine the two finalists. At the World Finals, the two remaining teams will compete in an epic best-of-five series in front of thousands of cheering fans for the grand prize and the title of Season Two World Champion. Learn more about the Season Two World Championship here. Development Garen vs Darius.jpg|Garen vs Darius Nasus vs Renekton.jpg|Nasus vs Renekton Kayle vs Morgana.jpg|Kayle trying to save Morgana TwistedFate vs Graves.jpg|Twisted Fate vs Graves Summoner Cup concept2.jpg|Summoner's Cup concept Summoner Cup3.jpg|Summoner's Cup References Category:League of Legends Category:PVP.net en:Season Two